


starstruck lovers

by RipplesAreStable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, comfort???? i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesAreStable/pseuds/RipplesAreStable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is watching the stars and karkat joins him and shit goes down<br/>warning:EXTREMELY FLUFFY AND PROBABLY A BIT OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	starstruck lovers

John Egbert was laying on an open field. The sky was extremely clear that day, perfect for stargazing. His recently learned feelings for a certain angry troll left him feeling unsure about most of the things he knew he was sure about years ago. He laid there thinking about various things around the topic of karkat. Like how his nose scrunches in the cutest way when he's mad, how karkat's eyeswere the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and how-

"EGBERT HAS FINALLY FUCKING LOST IT. HE WILL BE DEARLY MISSED. HE LOST HIS ENTIRE SOUL AND MIND TO A PLACE THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF 'SPACE' , REST IN FUCKING PEACE YOU PEICE OF SHIT," Karkat said in a joking manner

"Oh h-hey Karkat!" He stuttered , being caught off gaurd by Karkats amazingly handsome face. "I didn't notice you even came here," you said in an awkward tone

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T, NOOKSNIFFER. YOU WERE STARING OFF INTO GOD KNOWS WHERE," he sneered. John lost himself in his thoughts for a few seconds, but then he gets a great idea.

"Wanna stargaze with me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS 'STARGAZING'??"

"Well, it's looking at the stars and finding constellations, and just generally talking," he explained "Its just a bit of a bonding experience, but its really fun, wanna join me?" He asked again

"WELL, DAMN, THAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS FUN, EGBERT, SURE, I'LL STARGAZE WITH YOU," he walked up to where john laid, and he sat down and looked up at the sky with john. John searched the sky to find a constellation, and he noticed a very familiar group of stars.

"Oh! Karkat, look," he pointed out a group of stars "that's orion, he's a greek hunter, his belt is the easiest way to find him" he then pointed to three stars that were in a line. Karkat watched the sky with interest

"OH, I SEE," he told john with an amazed look. John watched karkats eyes stare at the sky. It took a moment before he realized that he was staring at Karkat "UH, HEY, EGBERT TO VANTAS? COME IN EGBERT,"

"Oh!! Um, sorry, i kinda...got lost in..." John trailed off, a simple blush was spread across his face.

"NOW CAN YOU ANSWER ME?"

"W-what??" Karkat groaned and rolled his eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE CONSTELLATIONS?" He asked again

"Well, this might sound dumb, but i actually used the constellations for remembering the names of quite a few stars," he gave a small laugh "i actually know the name of each star in orion,"

"REALLY? THEN NAME THEM ALL," he challenged John.

"Betelgeuse, Rigel, Bellatrix, Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak, and Saiph" he said each name and pointed to each star. John was glad that he was so fascinated with astrology when he was a kid, or he would have been left with nothing to talk about.

"WELL SHIT, JOHN, IM PRETY FUCKING IMPRESSED,"Karkat said while looking at John with amazement. John could tell the look in Karkat's crimson eyes was the most beautiful he had ever seen 

"Yeah..." He muttered, lost in the troll's eyes. His eyes had this sparkle to them that made them look

"I THOUGHT THE POINT OF 'STARGAZING' WAS STARING AT THE STARS, NOT ME" john realized he was still looking at karkat and he peeled his eyes off him and his face burned a hot pink

"s-sorry..." he muttered slightly bitterly. he looked back out at the navy sky that was filled with beautiful stars and consellations

"NO NEED TO BE SORRY," the two boys sat there for a little while before one of them spoke up

"so, how's life?" he asked, not really knowing what to say. Karkat looked at John as if he was examining him.

"BORING,TO MY STANDARDS, HOW ABOUT YOU?"

"confusing," he said with complete honesty

"AND WHY'S THAT?"

"...reasons" he mumbled with a light blush

"OH? DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?" he asked. his tone had either bitterness or hope in it."WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL?"

"er...well..." john's blush went even deeper

"IT'S VRISKA, RIGHT?" Karkat honestly hoped to that human fucking god that it wasn't Vriska.

"No!" John shouted a bit too loud "no, of course its not Vriska, it's way more confusing than that," he repeated, his blush ever so red.

"THEN...WHO?" The young troll questioned obliviously. The young boy thought that he was being the most obvious person in the entire galaxy-no, the entire UNIVERSE and karkat was there, being so oblivious, it was very unlike him

 

"Fuck..." the young boy was trying to calm himself because the fact that this could have slight chance that his friendship with the troll could possibly be ruined if he did actually confess, but it'll be worse if didn't confess now. so the only choice as to confess and expect for the worse. he swallows the anxiousness down his throat and bring his courage up "w-well," he breathes in and out to try to keep the feeling in his stomach from overwhelming his courage to actually do this. he glanced up Karkat to see his face in a concerned yet expectant look. he was on the brink of tears, thinking of all the ways Karkat could reject him " I h-have a crush on... y- you" he looked at everything but karkat. he couldn't handle to see his face in disgust, or anger, or any face that is just not joy.

which was what karkat was feeling at this moment along with relief, and among other overwhelming feelings. he just wanted to just hug him at that moment.

which is also what he did.

what surprised the boy, was the feeling of warmth surrounding him which was the troll holding him in a seriously tight hug. it was a little hard to breath, but it was so comfortable so it didn't matter at all. he could barely see anything with the tears in his eyes starting to blur his vision, he could make out the crimson hue of a blush on the trolls face face, and a light smile

"flushed for you too, egbert,"

that was when john couldn't hold it in, tear fled out from his eyes in relief and hapiness, along with a sob. they sat there for a minute while he cried on karkat's shoulder. karkat pulled him out from the hug to wipe away his tears. he looked confused

"why are you crying?" he asked, in an almost whispering voice, that made john's stomach do a little flip because it was so quiet

"s-sorry..." he went to hold Karkat's free hand. " it was seriously hard for me to just do that and i felt that you might've rejected me... a-and it just made me feel relieved that you felt the same way" he gave karkat his signature smiles that karkat loves to death along with his chuckle. their eyes are met into a fairly intense yet comforting stare. karkat reached his free hand to touch john's face to feel his soft skin. they moved closer to extent that they could feel the heat of each other's breath. they both close the gap into an unsure and bumpy first kiss. it was soft, but a very loving kiss. they were unsur of each movement they made, but they knew that this kiss was meant to be. they part from the kiss, they hold each other and for the time they were alone, they spent it star gazing, talking about any random thing they thought was interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this was pretty shitty, but i was just trying to finish this up since i did start it , but tell me your opinions! i need to improve my writing skill


End file.
